Fools Rush In
by galindapopular
Summary: (All Shook Up) A few weeks after Natalie and Chad ride off Natalie starts to get restless. Was this really what she wanted? Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own _All Shook Up_ or any of it's characters...I actually own nothing, except my Playbill from seeing the show...And since my parents payed for the tickets I think they technically own that...**

**Title: Fools Rush In**

**Summary: A few weeks after Natalie and Chad rode off on their motorcycles, Natalie starts to get restless. Was this really what she wanted?**

**A/N: Ok, so I think this is probably the first _All Shook Up _fic even on the sight...anyway, I saw the show this weekend, thought it was awesome, and decided to write this. It might be a little confusing to people that haven't seen the show, but I think it'll be OK!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Open Road

Natalie stretchedout as the dawn woke her up. She quickly shifted her body from Chad's arms as she stood up to greet the new day. She wasn't sure why they had decided to sleep out in the open that night, they just kind of had. That was her favorite part of life on the road just doing what she felt like doing. Well, what she and Chad felt like doing, they were a pair after all. She looked as Chad kept sleeping. He hadn't even noticed she was gone. It always seemed to be that way, at least in the mornings, she would always wake up before him, and he would always sleep through her leaving his arms. It was the one thing about their romance that bothered her. Well, maybe not the one thing, so many things had turned out differently than how she had first imagined them. How had she thought that this was what she always wanted?

She had the open road, just like she always wanted, but maybe it was meant for her to experience alone. Maybe she just needed to see what she could on her own. Sure, Chad was great, he was funny and kind and, even though she had never been with another man, she had a feeling few others would make her feel that good, but something felt off. Maybe love needed more than burning to be real; maybe it needed time to develop.

Grabbing her white leather jacket, Natalie jumped on her bike. She revved the engine and zoomed down the road. She headed toward the rising sun in the east. It was her turn to take on the open road.

"Natalie?" The bike engine had woken Chad from his deep sleep. "Natalie? Where'd you go?" He looked up and saw Natalie riding off on her bike. "NATALIE!" He yelled after her as he watched her drive off. He couldn't let her get away, she was the only woman he had ever loved and he had been with a lot of women, a lot. He ran towards his own bike, started the engine and started after her. He had to catch up with her, he just had to.

_This is it_, Natalie thought. _This is what I've always wanted, just me and the open road, nothing else, no one else_. She glanced quickly in the rear view mirror. "Chad!" she whispered. Of course, he followed her, why shouldn't he? He claimed to be in love with her after all, why wouldn't he follow her? She started to regret letting him go back to town and get his own bike, not that she really could have stopped him, and she had wanted to see her dad. All this love stuff was what had messed her up, or maybe it was just Chad. She had thought about love before him, of course, dreamed about it even. Working at her father's gas station was hardly enough to fulfill her. But she would have headed out on the road even if Chad hadn't come. Even as she thought it, it sounded like she was trying to convince some one, even herself.

He was catching up to her. It really wasn't a fair race. He had ridden out on roads like this lots of times. Natalie had only been doing it for a few weeks. Only now Natalie had seen him, which meant she would speed up, which was dangerous. He just wanted to catch her, so he could see what was wrong why she had just ridden off without telling him. "What did I do?" he mumbled under his breath as he revved his engine and headed towards her. He had to find out, he had to fix this, he wasn't going to loose Natalie, he couldn't.

Why did he have to follow her? Why did he have to come into her life and shake everything up? Natalie was so afraid of what might happen she started to cry. She pulled her bike off to the side of the road and turned off the engine of the bike. She wiped her eyes. "What is wrong with me?" She shouted at no one in particular, "How did I let this happen?"

She had stopped. Why had she stopped? Chad couldn't believe it as he stopped along side her. "Natalie." He whispered and held her as she cried. "Natalie, what's going on? Why'd you leave?"

"I-I-I had to. I wasn't ready for it yet Chad!" Natalie's voice was soft and small between sobs, "I, wanted the open road, and I thought I wanted you, but I-I-I just don't think I'm ready for love yet." Her eyes continued to fill up with tears, "I'm riding off Chad, without you, I'm going on my own. I'm sorry."

"Sure," he said, confused more than sad, "Right, me too. Sorry." They both sat for a few minutes and after she regained her composure, Natalie drove off. Chad waited about a half an hour, it was almost noon by that time, until he rode off after her. There was no way he was going to let her get away. But he wasn't just going to catch up to her this time. He was going to catch her, and keep her.

* * *

**Review! Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
